


Will you marry me?

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [80]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo - nietypowe oświadczyny, AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you marry me?

  - Boże, nie wierzę, że to zrobimy!  
               Liam śmieje się, gdy słyszy podekscytowanie w  głosie swojego chłopaka. Louis stoi przed lustrem, zapinając kamizelkę ratunkową, ale jego ręce trzęsą się tak bardzo, że nie jest w stanie sobie z tym poradzić.  
 - Przestań – mówi, pomagając mu z zapięciami i ściągaczami. – Zachowujesz się tak, jakby to był nas pierwszy raz.  
 - Ale to jest…  
 - Nie  _ten_  pierwszy raz – przerywa mu Liam i uśmiecha się lekko, kiedy widzi, jak Louis się rumieni.  
               Obydwaj mają na sobie kolorowe szorty i szare kamizelki; Louis drży z podekscytowania, a Liam uśmiecha się, mając nadzieję, że wygląda spokojnie. Chwilę później do szatni wchodzi instruktor, który wyjaśnia im kilka kwestii, zapoznaje z regulaminem i cały czas uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo do Liama, przez co ten ma ochotę go zabić, ponieważ Louis może zacząć się czegoś domyślać. Jednak Louis jest zbyt przejęty, by zauważyć tę wymianę spojrzeń; razem wychodzą z szatni i kierują się na basen.  
 - To Zeus – mówi  instruktor, wskazując na szarego delfiny pływającego w przeźroczystej wodzie.  
               Louis zaciska wargi, by nie zacząć piszcześć z podniecenia. Siadają na brzegu i wkładając stopy do wody, a delfin podpływa do nich, wyraźnie zainteresowany.  
               Potem wszystko dzieje się szybko. Obydwaj pluskają się w wodzie i głaszczą miękką, mocną skórę delfina, który pływa między nimi, co chwilę wyskakując wysoko i wskakując do wody. Louis chwyta się jego płetwy, a jego twarz lśni radością, gdy pruje przez wodę. Serce Liama bije mocno, kiedy patrzy na swojego chłopaka, a jego żołądek ściska się, gdy uświadamia sobie, co za chwilę ma się stać.  
               Ociekają wodą, kiedy siadają na brzegu, nieco zdyszani, ale podekscytowani. Ich palce są ze sobą splecione, kiedy patrzą jak Zeus oddala się od nich, a woda marszczy się i lśni od promieni słońca wpadających przez okno.  
 - To było niesamowite – szepce Louis rozmarzonym głosem, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą.  
               Liam jedynie kiwa głową i zaciska wargi, kiedy patrzy, jak delfin wraca do nich, wynurzając się z wody.  
 - Co… – zaczyna Louis, marszcząc brwi.  
               W pysku Zeusa znajduje się biała kapsułka z czarnym napisem:  _Wyjdziesz za mnie?  
_  - Wyjdziesz za mnie, Louis? – powtarza Liam, nieco niepewnym głosem.  
               Brązowe oczy patrzą z czułością na Louisa, który zatyka sobie usta dłonią; jego oczy lśnią i marszczą się, gdy uśmiecha się szeroko i niemal rzuca się na Liama.  
 - Tak, tak, tak! – mówi rozgorączkowany. – O mój Boże,  _tak!_  
               Są nieskoordynowani i wpadają do wody, ale nie przeszkadza im to; ich usta spotykają się w pocałunku, a Zeus pływa dookoła nich, wyskakując w górę i pluskając wodą.


End file.
